memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Jem'Hadar fighters
List of unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships. By commander * Damar's attack ship * Gelnon's attack ship * Luaran's attack ship * Sisko's attack ship * Talak'talan's attack ship * Weyoun 4's attack ship * Weyoun 7's attack ship By encounter Engagement with the USS Odyssey ]] These three attack ships engaged the , , and as they attempted to retrieve Commander Benjamin Sisko from his imprisonment by the Jem'Hadar in 2370. The task force was unable to destroy any of them and one of the fighters destroyed the Odyssey with a suicide run. ( ) Near encounter with the USS Defiant These two unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships were traveling through Dominion space at warp 5 when they detected a subspace variance. Unbeknownst to them at the time, the variance was actually the traveling at warp 7 under cloak. They scanned the area with antiproton beams but were unable to locate the anomaly they initially detected and resumed their course on their original heading. ( ) First engagement with the USS Defiant These three unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships discovered the USS Defiant under cloak near the Callinon system. They opened fire on the ship and would eventually overwhelm the Federation starship, even after having one of their own ships destroyed by it, before boarding it and taking the crew captive. ( ) Battle of the Omarion Nebula ]] These 150 '''unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships' engaged the combined Cardassian/Romulan fleet that attempted to destroy the in the Omarion Nebula. In the ensuing battle, these warships would destroy the 20 invading enemy starships, along with the . A number of these ships were also destroyed in battle by the . ( ) Encounter at a class J gas giant ]] These two unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships were dispatched to destroy the Karemma starship that was undergoing illegal trade negotiations with the Federation near a class J planet in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Invasion fleet In 2373, several Jem'Hadar fighters, and several Jem'Hadar battle cruisers, totaling almost fifty ships, hid in a nebula located in Dominion space in the Gamma Quadrant in preparation of invading the Alpha Quadrant, that was discovered by Worf and Elim Garak. Several of these ships pursued the Starfleet runabout, assisting in its capture. ( ) Scouting mission in enemy space patrol ship in 2373.]] This unnamed Jem'Hadar patrol ship was conducting active polaron scans on a sector of the Alpha Quadrant in 2373 where it was unknowingly encountered by the . The Rotarran commander, General Martok, declined to engage the inferior ship, much to the disappointment of the crew. ( ) At Ketracel-white facility This unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ship visited a Ketracel-white facility in early 2374 to replenish supplies of Ketracel-white. The ship beamed down 110 empty canisters and was restocked with 110 full ones. ( ) Encounter near a dark nebula ]] These two unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships engaged the attack ship acquired by Sisko that was in Dominion-held Cardassian space. They pursued the stolen attack ship to the edge of a dark matter nebula where they eventually broke off pursuit after causing heavy damage to Sisko's ship. ( ) Engagement with the Valiant This unnamed Jem'Hadar fighter attacked the shortly after it departed Starbase 257. It was destroyed by the . ( ) Pursuit from Trelka V Ten unnamed Jem'Hadar attack ships pursued the four surviving Klingon Birds-of-Prey that had participated in General Martok's cavalry raid on Trelka V in 2375. They were prevented from intercepting Klingon ships, when Kor and six volunteers sacrificed themselves by using the engage the Jem'Hadar ships, thus delaying them long enough for the other ships to reach Starfleet reinforcements. ( ) Battle of Cardassia This unnamed Jem'Hadar fighter was the first ship destroyed by the in the Invasion of Cardassia. ( ) Pursuit of the USS Defiant This unnamed Jem'Hadar fighter chased the Defiant during the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) Jem'Hadar fighters